Scary Job
by Midnight Reploid
Summary: Sieghart dkk ketemu hantu. Apakah yang akan terjadi ?


Disclaimer : GC punya orang, fic ini punya saya

Author : "m-m-m… mari maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Mari : "….."

Sieghart : "nggak boleh. Mari punyaku"*menggal kepala author*

Author : *tepar*

Lire : "eh, sieg si mari marah tuh"

Sieghart : "eh mana mana?"*dilaser sama robotnya mari*

Elesis : " bagus mari"

Mari : "makasih"

Mereka pun pergi dengan membawa Sieghart yang gosong

"Maaf, mari" kata Sieghart "Kan, salahnya author pake nembak kamu". Mari tetap diam, mungkin masih ngambek kali. "Udahlah" kata Elesis "Itukan salahnya kamu pake menggal kepala author".

Malam pun datang dan Sieghart tidur karena kayaknya udah dimaafin

Keadaan para chaser :

Ryan lagi makan

Lass bengong diluar kastil

Sieghart lagi tiduran

Mari lagi di kamar

dan yang lain lagi ngapain aja yang penting hepi

Diluar kastil terlihat sosok yang sedang membawa sesuatu ditangannya

Sosok tersebut manggail Lass yang lagi "Hei lass lagi ngapain". Lass yang kaget pun celingak celinguk nyari sumber suara yang sudah tentu bukan dari masjid setempat *plak*. Waktu ngliat siapa yang manggil lass pun teriak "Seeettttaaaaannnnn". Dan sosok tersebut pun bingung dan menghilang.

Lass pun masuk ke dalam dan teriak-teriak gaje*plak*. Para chaser pada bingung. Elesis yang ternyata habis mandi pun tanya "Lass, kenapa kau ?" lass pun menjawab dengan tergagap "a-a-a-ada se-se-setan".

Para chaser pun ketawa. Ada yang sampe keselek makanan, ada yang sampe ke bangun, dan ada yang marah marah karena pada berisik. Arme ngomong "lass.. lass.. masih aja percaya sama setan" Amy ngomong "masa hari gini masih ada setan" dan Ryan ngomong "air…. air…."*ternyata yang keselek Ryan toh* karena dianggep bercanda Lass pun menantang "ya udah kalo berani besok pada jurit malam" Ronan "boleh tuh" Amy "mau" Elesis "setuju" Sieghart "ngrookkkk" Ryan " air…. air….. air….."

Keesokan malamnya para chaser ngumpul

Mereka bakal ngelakuin jurit malam berkelompok

Kelompok 1 :

Jin dan Amy

Kelompok 2 :

Ronan dan Elesis

Kelompok 3 :

Lire dan Ryan

arme, lass, sieghart sama mari jaga kastil. lass nggak ikut karena masih takut. arme masih nenangin lass. sieghart tiduran karena males. Dan mari di kamarnya entah lagi ngapain.

Nah, daripada ngomongin chara yang nggak penting*dilaser robot biru*

Di tempat Jin danAmy

"eh, amy kalo takut deket-deket aku aja ya" kata jin. "siapa juga yang takut" kata amy. mereka jalan sambil ngobrol. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara serigala. Amy yang kaget pun melompat kearah jin. Jin tertawa. "tuh kan" kata jin. Amy berkata "aku nggak takut cuma kaget" "ah, jangan bohong. Ini masih pegangan"kata jin. Amy nge-blush dan melepaskan tangan jin. Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil mereka.

"… Jin….. Amy….." kata hantu kepala buntung. Sudah pasti mereka teriak dan lari ketakutan. Sementara sang hantu berkata "kenapa ya mereka ?".

Di tempat Lire dan Ryan

"..Auuuuuuuuuuuu….." teriak Ryan. "Udahlah, Ryan, nggak perlu berubah jadi serigala lagi" kata Lire. "ya udah" kata Ryan. "Hai Lire! Ryan!" kata seseorang. Waktu Ryan sama Lire nengok, mereka langsung lari dan berteriak "seeeeeeetaaaaaaaan". Dan ternyata seseorang itu adalah sang hantu kepala buntung*cepet banget ya pindah tempatnya*

Di tempat Ronan dan Elesis

"Ahhh…. Ngapain sih aku ngikutin acara beginian" kata Ronan. "Ini buat uji keberanian orang" kata Elesis "Kalo kamu takut, pulang aja sana". "siapa yang takut, hah ?" kata Ronan dengan marah. Dan berakhir dengan adu pedang.

Author: Udah berhenti !

Ronan & Elesis: Apaaaaaaaa !

Author: Eh iya iya. Lanjutin lagi.

Ketika mereka sedang asik tarung, seseorang datang. Dia berkata "Hei Ronan ! Elesis ! Kenapa tarung, damai aja". "Hah ?" kata Ronan dan Elesis secara bersamaan. "Ha ha hantuuuuuu…." jerit Ronan. "Heiii… Ronan, bantu sini" kata Elesis "ya udah aku sendiri aja bisa".

Dan…. *Bak Bik Buk*

Elesis pulang dengan membawa sang hantu tersebut.

Ketika sampai di kastil, para chaser ada yang pingsan, ada yang ke kamar mandi, dll. Ketika Elesis sampai, para chaser terkejut karena Elesis bawa oleh-oleh hantu kepala buntung.

Beberapa jam kemudian hantu tersebut bangun dan sadar bahwa dia sudah diikat. "Hei lepasin aku" kata Si hantu. "Aku kesini Cuma buat nyari Arme, buat nyambungin kepalaku ke badan lagi"."haaaaahhhh" kata para chaser yang terkejut bahwa sang hantu adalah author

Author: makanya, jangan sembarang motong kepala orang.

Sieghart: Sori author.

Mari:*nendang sieghart*

Sieghart: Aduh

Ryan: *Nggeletak di tanah dengan mulut penuh busa*

Lire: Ayo ada yang mau nyicipi kue buatanku ?

Semua chaser kecuali Lire: Nggaaaaaaaaaaak….

Lire:Hei ! Ya udah buat pembaca R&R


End file.
